Christmas Dance
by MysticMew
Summary: Some Minako and Hotaru fluff enough said, more would practically tell the story. My annual Minaru Christmas piece.
1. Part 1

Title: Christmas Dance (1/3)

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew (Solarsenshi .at. gmx . de)

Beta: None

Status: Alpha (Version 1.0)

Rating: PG-13 (to be safe)

Category: Romance (lighthearted fluff, be warned ^_^)

Pairings: Minako/Hotaru

Continuum/Spoilers: End of Manga, slight bits of anime. But really nothing dramatic.

Distribution: M&M DreamWorks Blog ( mysticmew44 . blogspot . de), M&M DreamWorks Archive ( mysticmew . bplaced . net), (www . fanfiction . net), M&M DreamWorks archive and blog gets preference and the desired and best format, all versions will first go to the blog and archive.

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon©Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, TV Tokyo

Story Disclaimer: Christmas Dance©2013 by Matthias aka MysticMew

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

**Pre-Note**

Let's make this brief. For anyone not having seen my announcement on my blog, this is just a small piece for Christmas. Normally short story get put out in one go but really I literally managed to get Maia into line just shy of Christmas and we started this Tuesday. Therefore I'll try to finish before Christmas Eve and if nothing gets in the way, we should manage, but since I can't fully guarantee it, I'll release this story in small parts for now. There will be three in all. Each consisting of about two POV scenes for Minako and Hotaru in exchange (thus I won't bother with indicating who is who for this one). Since I'm practically posting with the story still ongoing, the end product will probably get a thorough work over afterwards before it can be put together into a single file. If you find any glaring mistakes, please tell me, especially since my primary beta is away and it would have been too short notice for the release anyway.

As for the status of TFSTTM Reloaded. Read my blog post. That is one reason it exists. I'm not going to repeat myself here.

Now, enjoy! It's time for some Minaru action again. ^_^

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

Christmas Dance

A Minaru Christmas One-Shot

Presented by M&M DreamWorks

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

With a sigh I placed another letter on the quickly rising pile. I would have thrown it in frustration but that would have brought the whole thing crumbling down and I had no desire to make myself more work with this than absolutely necessary. Already the routine was getting quite tiresome and as expected not very useful. I kept hoping of course, however, in the end, I knew exactly what to expect from these letters.

Glancing at the clock, I was startled that it was this late already. Lunch break was halfway over. "At this rate, I have no idea what I am going to do," I moaned into the empty room. "Whoever came up with this stupid idea anyway?" Really, who had ever heard about a dance party on Christmas Eve... and making it a cross-school event where several schools from Tokyo participated as well? Okay, maybe I was being unfair. In theory the idea was quite unique and many were looking forward to it. But if you couldn't get a date...

Well, it wasn't so much that I couldn't get a date but that I couldn't get a decent one. Having acquired quite the fan club during High School had been an unexpected but pleasant surprise, at first. Until the excitement wore off and I had to realize that they mostly idolized an image of myself. Granted, that was basically the essence of an idol and I was glad about being able to pull that off. However, when it came to dating that made offers ever so much superficial.

No one really understood what I wanted. I had really hoped something would come up with the start of the new week with only a few school days left until Christmas this Thursday. So far though, nothing had happened that could be classified as particularly interesting. So really, what was I supposed to do? Throw all invitations into a box and draw? That wasn't what I really wanted either and would make any choice made like that even less desirable.

At this rate Christmas wouldn't be any fun. The weather was already bad enough. Not that it was raining all the time or something... It was entirely too warm for the season. Going to the dance with someone I really didn't want to was not going to get me into the spirit of things either. And not going was almost as much not an option as it would be infinitely depressing.

_So much for the season of love_, I sighed. With my schedule as tight as it was, the last two years had steadily become an almost monotone routine. At first I had actually been excited about the dance... excitement that ever so slowly trickled away the closer it came to Christmas. Don't get me wrong, I had everything I ever wanted, with my future secured in several ways. The only thing really missing, the one thing that seemed to always miss in the end in my life – this and previous ones – was love.

My rumbling stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten anything since this morning and that hadn't been much either. _Another wasted hour_, I thought. Really, I could have used the free period for something more productive. _Might as well go eat or Artemis is going to scold me again that I'm overworking and forgetting the necessary things._

With that in mind, I gave the letter pile one last sour glance and left the club room to get some fresh air and fill my stomach.

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

"Honestly, Aru-chan. How long are you going to hold onto that letter?"

I groaned at the insistent pestering of the other girl. Kimiko was a good friend, perhaps one of the few in my class I really could call one. But she was also quite noisy, nosy and easily excitable on a general scale. Normally I didn't mind, she reminded me of Chibiusa in some ways, especially with the pink hair tied in a single ponytail, hanging over her shoulder. Right now though, she was trying my patience. After all, today was important. I was trying to mentally prepare myself. To psyche myself up before the execution of the plan I had worked on all weekend.

"The letter isn't important anymore," I said with the predictable result of granting me at least a short time of stunned silence as my friend tried to comprehend the meaning before starting with the questions. Enough time to quickly reassure myself of my course of action.

Today would be my one and only chance to get her to notice me, notice me in the way I wanted to. I knew that my classmates thought I was silly, that it was just a silly crush. Half the school – at least – had a crush on Aino Minako. Neither of them really thought that they had a realistic chance either, not with some of the most popular boys at school lining up to ask her out. However, they didn't understand. They all had no idea. Perhaps they were right and I was silly to think I had a chance, a chance with that beautiful, funny and talented Goddess but I had to try. If I didn't, I knew I would forever regret it.

Aino Minako had been school talk ever since she got scouted by an idol company at the beginning of her second year at Juuban High School and both her popularity and schedule had only increased since then. Her contract only consisted of a little actual work but a lot of extra training, so that she could still concentrate on school. Along with being part of the singing and dance clubs and finding time in between for training and her friends, I knew she was quite stressed.

And despite all that popularity I knew for certain that she had not chosen a dance partner for Christmas yet. An opportunity I could not effort to miss. Graduation was coming up and her career would take up most of her time from then.

"What do you mean: It isn't important?" Kimiko had apparently snapped out of her stupor and had grabbed my shoulders, staring at me intently, just shy of actually shaking me. "Don't tell me you are giving up after all?"

I glared at the other girl but couldn't really spare the energy to keep it up. I knew I was getting nervous and wondered if I could really keep it together until later. "No, I am not. I'm going to ask her." After school that was. Club activities were pretty much nonexistent in this last half-week before the holidays but I knew Minako-senpai would be there anyway, most likely going through her pile of invitations...

That had been the plan at least. Less attention this way and I'd spare myself the gossip and question regardless of the outcome until tomorrow. But I had been close to bursting with nervous excitement ever since I woke up and another few hours of waiting might actually make me do what Kimiko had just accused me of.

Later on, I probably would ask myself how I had ever been able to pull off something so daring.

Glancing at the clock, I realized lunch break was almost halfway over. Kimiko was staring at me oddly, probably wondering if I had lost it. I couldn't blame her. This was already taking all my energy to not chicken out. Nothing would ever change if I hesitated though. Besides, I was certain that I had one advantage most of the boys – and some girls – in this school didn't. "In fact," with an abrupt movement I stood, causing Kimiko to jump back startled and my chair to rattle before it fell over backwards, "I'm going to ask her right now."

Barely acknowledging Kimiko's exclamation, I made my way out of the classroom and towards the stairs. Knowing Minako-senpai I was sure she would probably be in the club room right now, most likely going through a new batch of invitation letters and no doubt frustrated about it.

Unfortunately upon reaching her club room I hit my first obstacle, which almost completely derailed me. Standing in front of the door for a few minutes, indecisive and nervous energy threatening to explode rather violently at any moment, I mostly ignored Kimiko's hushed and excited questions until I found the courage to knock. Waiting for almost a full minute with no answer, my heart sank and I tried the door... finding it locked.

"Looks like she is not here," Kimiko stated the obvious. "Come on, Aru-chan. Break is almost over. If you really want to do this, then wait until after school. By now she's probably back in her class."

Right, class. I latched onto the thought almost desperately. Right now I was certain I could not wait until later. I had already come so far, had grasped that thin resolve and determination, clinging onto it with the ferocity of a drowning man to any sort of floating object. If I let go now, I would most definitely drown.

Turning on my heel, I made my way down the hallway. Having memorized Minako-senpai's schedule I knew that she would be in the classroom at the end of the hallway. That was good. I didn't think I could make it across school in my state.

"What are you doing?" Kimiko squeaked, trying to keep up. Then she must have realized my intent. "You don't mean... Are you crazy, girl?!"

Maybe I was, some remote part of sanity within my mind probably agreed right now. Not that I was in any position or state to acknowledge that.

The short distance to the classroom was covered quickly and it only took me a quick peek to confirm that I had been right. There she was, first row on the right, next to the windows. As soon as I caught sight of her, everything else stopped to matter. Not the utter craziness of what I was going to do, nor the insistent attempts of my friend to stop me from what she probably considered social suicide.

I didn't even hesitate at the door again this time, pushing it open with my gaze firmly locked on the stunning girl that my heart had belonged to for quite some time now. For much longer than any of her would-be admirers, much more honest than anyone else could claim to be. And right now, I would finally be able to express my feelings in what seemed like the most important moment of my life.

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

I was going over my schedule for the week, mostly trying to distract myself. I didn't particularly look forward to the rest of the school day. Most of these classes were almost pointless now. Final exams had been completed already and all that was left was college entrance exams. Something that I only took as much interest in as I needed. I probably wouldn't even go to college with my career opportunity lined up. But Ami had imposed on me the necessity to at least make the effort, so that I would have something to show. Besides, I knew how fast moving the idol business was. Having a backup option just in case was something I could at least acknowledge.

Unfortunately the rest of the day would be utterly boring, with everyone off in different classes. No one to really talk to like a normal person.

It was times like this that I almost wished not to have this popularity. I wasn't going to bite someone's head off for talking to me like a normal person after all. However, outside of my friends and fellow Senshi, I barely had anyone that... dared. Even this whole 'dating' business worked like this. Letters delivered through indirect means almost all the time. How was I supposed to get a real impression of the person asking through a letter?

Suppressing another sigh, I pretty much gave up on anything exciting happening on this day. So far I had not come any closer to a solution about my date but nothing would come out of working fruitlessly through these letters, that much I knew already. At worst, I would rather settle for going without a date. The event was big enough and there were bound to be others without a proper date.

Just as I was about to settle in for another long boring hour of math, the door opened abruptly and a very strange feeling passed through me which I couldn't quite place but left my body tingling. Unconsciously I sat a little straighter as my gaze focused on the entrance to the classroom... and stared.

Considering her unique look and appearance, it took less than a moment to recognize Tomoe Hotaru. That aside though I was as confused as probably anyone else as to what she was doing here. Did something happen? Was there some kind of Senshi emergency? But then, someone would have called me. No, there was something. Something else that for some reason made my heart speed a little faster.

I wasn't the only one staring either. The pre-class chatter was gradually coming to a halt as everyone became aware of the young dark-haired girl with albino-white skin who clearly wasn't supposed to be here walking into the classroom. More like strode inside with confident, fast steps. Behind her I saw a pink-haired girl stopping just outside, watching the course taken by Hotaru with obvious distress and disbelief.

A course, I realized, would lead straight to my desk.

Wide awake and attentive now, I kept my focus on her, judging her posture, the nervous energy radiating off her despite the brave front. I had always been quite good at judging people, if I put my mind to it. All the lessons for acting and stage performance had only sharpened that talent. Yet, even before all that I would have just as easily recognized what exactly was happening. And despite that I was so caught off guard and disbelieving that I took a quick peek with my Sight.

Our abilities had all grown since returning from the Cauldron. My gift for seeing the romantic inclinations of people had gone from wildly unpredictable to rather accurate with the only drawback being that interpretation was still left to me. As such, I wasn't really surprised by what I saw. Oh no, I had known about the younger girl's feelings for some time. But I had not expected her to act on them. During practice and other times she didn't let on anything and as such I had not pressed the issue, not wanting to make it harder on her.

But now, from what I could see – and the signs were all there –, something had changed. The storm of emotions in her eyes as she held her gaze fixated on mine was breathtaking and I caught myself unconsciously fidgeting just a little.

She wasn't going to...

Coming to a stop, Hotaru seemed to falter for just a moment before pulling on some kind of courage I couldn't even begin to fathom. All conversation had stopped at this time but she didn't seem to notice. And the rest of the room was starting to fade away for me as well. "Minako-senpai?" Hotaru began, just the barest hint of a tremble in her voice. Was that bravado? Regardless I found myself drawn into amethyst eyes and the yet unspoken promise within them.

"Hai, what can I do for you, Hotaru-chan?" I asked as casually as I could master. I prided myself on being able to pull off the unflappable act these days but anticipating what was going to happen and seeing it confirmed in just the slightest hint of squared shoulders and straightened back just then, made me positively giddy inside.

_She is really going to do it!_ I realized in disbelief.

"Minako-senpai, will you go the dance with me next week."

Yes, indeed. Somewhat shy, quiet freshman Hotaru Tomoe had just walked into a foreign classroom and in the most straightforward manner asked the most popular girl of the school out for a date. Not just any date but the one almost everyone else would have given a lot to go to with me.

How amazingly brave!

You could probably see, hear, taste, smell and feel the shock within the stunned silence that followed. I did not care for any of that, making sure to keep her attention as I appeared to be measuring her, eyes still locked. I knew she was running on adrenaline up to this point. And now that the words she had been holding in for so long were out, that drive would be gone. I did not want her to crumble before I could give a proper answer, however. An answer deserving of so much incredible courage. This was special. This was more special than what I had ever dared to experience at this point of time from an event I had almost given up hope on.

Somehow Hotaru managed not to look away or down in embarrassment, still managing to somehow grasp on the last vestiges of the courage that had brought her to this point, waiting for my answer. Much like everyone else in the classroom waited, anticipated, expected to hear the undeniable. The one thing they all thought would come, probably including this amazing girl, standing before me, that I was starting to see in an entirely different light than before.

Smiling widely, I reached out to grasp one trembling hand. "I would love to."

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

I can honestly say I had not been in complete control of myself from the time I left my classroom and entered this one. How much of the actions taken in these last few minutes had been driven by actual confidence was questionable at best. They were probably more a mixture of bravado, desperation and at some point into the endeavor I had simply started not to care anymore, running solely on this single drive to fulfill my goal.

"Minako-senpai, will you go the dance with me next week."

The words came out so clear and strong that I was amazed it was my own voice. However, as soon as they left my lips, the spell that had held me captive and transformed into the girl that had convinced herself that coming here and doing this right now to be a great idea was broken.

Two emotions came very, very close to undoing me right then and there. The first was the immense relief to finally have given voice to the question I had wanted to ask the older girl for weeks... no, much longer than that. The weight lifted off my shoulders was definitely several tons worth. Of course, that was almost immediately replaced with a weight that pretty much crushed me underneath when I realized just what exactly I had just done.

_Kami, no, what have I...? Did I just...? I did, didn't I?_

I felt like giggling hysterically. Whatever happened to catch Minako privately, with at best no or at least a minimal audience? It wasn't particularly that I cared too much about other opinions. With my rapid aging and several transfers going along with that I had just now started to feel somewhat settled in my current physical state and the class I was in. I didn't really feel a need to be popular... However, what in the name of the Moon had possessed me to think about practically confessing right in front of Minako's entire classroom?! That was tantamount to the entire school learning about it. I could practically feel every eye in the classroom focused on me, mentally scrutinizing and dissecting that weird creature that had dared approached their idol so brazenly.

The only thing that kept me from giving into the flight instinct was the gaze of azure blue holding my own spellbound. Those pretty eyes had always managed to draw me in the most, so full of vibrancy and emotion, yet almost all the time with a part longing, part lonely look, carefully hidden, yet somehow I always managed to see it.

Until now. There was measuring, a careful calculation, then a twinkle of joy that totally took me off guard, although later on I would wonder why since that had been what I was counting on after all. One might forgive me for not thinking rationally at this point. Before today I had only always be able to dream, to fantasize. Never had I expected to experience what happened next.

The smile was simple enough, but brilliant in its open and unguarded honesty and the electricity that traveled over my hand and upwards into my whole body had my knees trembling and almost made me miss the next words. "I would love to."

If it was somehow possible the silence all around us became even greater and even more shocked. It was like someone had taken a huge hammer and smacked around everyone's world view. They were still spinning from the impact apparently which might be the only thing that gave me that little bit of time to continue for the next minute and make it out of the classroom intact without getting my head ripped off.

Not that my head wasn't spinning either. Unlike everyone else though it was quite a happy spin, like that one time I had a few drinks – a few drinks too many apparently – at Haruka-papa's last birthday party. I couldn't quite wrap my mind around what had happened though. Maybe I had misheard? I could hardly trust my body at this point. And so, despite being certain that I could not utter a single more word right now, I managed to squeak out: "R-Really, you will?"

Minako just continued to smile, in fact she seemed to be getting increasingly more excited as the encounter played out. "Of course. After all, you are the first person to actually ASK me." I think she really, really enjoyed saying that with everyone listening. Not that I minded. In fact, the light humor and verbal confirmation of what I had believed to have known for some time now managed to bring a small smile to my own lips. There was appreciation in her eyes now too and that was all the fuel I needed to bring this crazy, abstract but suddenly so very wonderful scene to a fitting conclusion. Bowing slightly, I gave the hand still holding my own a light squeeze before very reluctantly pulling away. "Arigatou, Minako-senpai. I'll be looking forward to it."

And with that and her parting "So, do I" I turned and marched back out of the classroom. With far less single-minded purpose but a new, this time altogether genuine confidence that was rooted in success.

As I walked past the frozen Kimiko, the other girl seemed to finally snap out of her own shock, almost immediately giving away to her usual excitement, tripled. Somehow she managed to wait until the door was closed and we were a short distance down the hallway before she erupted into a far from controlled shout. "That was awesome!"

Fin Part 1

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

**Ending Notes**

And that's that. Part 1 is done. Part 3 should be out sometime tomorrow or Saturday. How do you like it? I honestly am not too sure if it's any good. Somewhat hastened, with Maia still being moody, half-stuck into writer's block. Certainly I think it's a little different from what I usually do.


	2. Part 2

Title: Christmas Dance (2/3)

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew (Solarsenshi .at. gmx . de)

Beta: None

Status: Alpha (Version 1.0)

Rating: PG-13 (to be safe)

Fandom: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon

Category: Romance (lighthearted fluff, be warned ^_^)

Pairings: Minako/Hotaru

Continuum/Spoilers: End of Manga, slight bits of anime. But really nothing dramatic.

Distribution: M&M DreamWorks Blog ( mysticmew44 . blogspot . de), M&M DreamWorks Archive ( mysticmew . bplaced . net), (www . fanfiction . net), M&M DreamWorks archive and blog gets preference and the desired and best format, all versions will first go to the blog and archive.

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon©Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, TV Tokyo

Story Disclaimer: Christmas Dance©2013 by Matthias aka MysticMew

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

**Pre-Note**

Without further ado the next part. And some reviews would be nice, no? I'm really not sure how well I'm doing with this since I'm almost completely playing it by ear. To be honest aside from the initial scenes I had no clear concept for this story. ^_^ Let me know how you like it, please?

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

Christmas Dance (Part 2)

A Minaru Christmas One-Shot

Presented by M&M DreamWorks

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

"You seem awfully excited about this."

I glared at the smug expression on my partner's face, giving the next article in my wardrobe a skeptical glance before discarding it like the rapidly building pile of clothes all around me. The room definitely looked like what you might expect a girl's room before going on an important date would look like. All the fashion sense and lessons in the world didn't matter very much in this kind of situation, if a girl wanted to look good for her date. Especially one that she really, really looked forward to.

"If you have something meaningful to contribute then please do." Huffing at Artemis' expression basically saying: "Are you crazy? I'm not getting involved in this" I focused back on the important task of finding just the right thing to make a lasting impression. As much as a impression as the unexpected offer had made on me at least, if not more.

A few more minutes of this procedure passed in relative silence before Artemis apparently felt it was safe again to continue. "All I'm saying is that I have never seen you this happy going on a date." The serious tone and knowing look when I turned my head slightly to acknowledge him made me stop. If anyone knew what was going on inside me, it would be him after all. "I have to say I was a little surprised by your choice."

Putting the dress I had grabbed back into place, I flopped down on the bed next to him, almost relieved to take a momentary break. "It wasn't so much my choice. She asked me after all." And that was all it came down to in the end. I knew Artemis wasn't commenting on the fact about us both being girls. He knew better than most that I did not make a distinction between genders when it came to the heart, although this was the first time I actually ever had a date with a girl. In this life at least.

No, the real reason was that Hotaru had done something no one had ever done before, touching some place inside my heart that I had almost given up hope on ever anyone being able to reach several times already. "I don't even really know why or how it happened," I continued, thinking back over the last days.

As expected the event had circulated through the school rumor mill like wildfire and at the end of the next period all sorts of theories were flying around. Some of them I found quite funny, some were rather extreme. The theory that I had only accepted Hotaru's offer out of some sort of pity or even some elaborate plot to garner more attention and that I would most certainly look for different partners at the dance was holding the most steady.

Well, they were certainly wrong about that. I had every intention of spending every minute with Hotaru. I had to. I wanted to get to know this girl that so peculiarly caught my attention better. In fact, the closer it had gotten to Christmas Eve, the more excited I was getting at the prospect. "I certainly didn't expect this but... I think tomorrow will be really special."

There was no need to spell it out to Artemis what I really meant with this and I smiled at his wide-eyed expression than he did realize the meaning. There was no disbelief though or any other question asked, just an answering happy smile in the end. "I'm glad. I hope it works out then."

Grinning back, I jumped up again with my intention of making this date as perfect as possible renewed and cemented. "Oh, believe me, I have every intention to do so."

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

"Stop worrying, dear, everything will be fine." I blinked at the voice of my mama, realizing I must have spaced out while waiting for her to finish brushing out my hair and now I had gotten her concerned since I had apparently not been responding properly to whatever she had been saying.

Of course, Michiru didn't show it. I really wished I could have her composure some day. Dealing with two or at times three distinct personalities in one body was not always easy and while Saturn mostly stayed in the background, it was harder to forget about my old life with my real father. The rebirth had taken away the physical reminders, but the mental ones remained since I got my memory back. Falling back into old patterns learned for years was a rather simple matter sometimes.

Not today, in fact, I didn't have any random bouts of depression and loneliness all week. All thanks to what happened on Monday. "I'm fine, Michiru-mama," I reassured the older girl, the address more out of habit by now. They were more like older siblings even if they liked to act the part of parental figures. "Actually, I'm not nervous at all."

And that was the truth. Ever since Monday I had been literally riding on cloud nine. The anticipation left me giddy and positively longing for these last days to pass by but it was a far more bearable feeling than what I had experienced Monday morning. Even jealous and at times downright nasty students confronting me about my actions had barely phased me. I suppose the fact that most remembered my parental figures from last year and knowledge what Haruka-papa especially would do to anyone that upset me still persisted. And Kimiko had, in her rather brash and forceful way, made it clear what she thought about complaining boys that were venting their frustration about being rejected on me quite a few times. That, at least got my class to shut up.

So in the end, the fallout beyond the first day was much less than what I had expected and I had been able to enjoy the anticipation for the dance. I still couldn't believe Minako-senpai had actually agreed without so much as a second thought!

Seeing in the mirror that Michiru was looking at me oddly, as if not quite believing what I said, I couldn't help the giggle, the giddiness starting to reach a new height with just a few hours to go until the dance. "Really, I mean it. This is Minako we are talking about. I'm sure she wants to make the best out of the evening as well."

Haruka and Michiru had taken the news fairly well – Setsuna sadly enough was out on guardian duties for an indefinite time. Even Haruka-papa, whose reaction I had dreaded, had merely looked at me funny for a bit, grunted and then said: "Better her than someone I don't even know." And that was as much approval as I could get. I was quite sure she went to speak with Minako-senpai at some point but since nothing further happened, I doubted anything bad came out of it. Especially since I knew Haruka was actually quite fond of Minako-senpai.

Michiru seemed finally satisfied, returning to concentrate on her task. "Alright then. Let's see to it that she'll definitely won't forget about her date anytime soon."

I grinned at that. Sometimes it was a real benefit to have two understanding girls who happened to be couple as parental figures. Not to mention that they both knew how to make a classy impression in just about any situation. I wondered how Minako-senpai would react to the end result?

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

As always the Outers' home was quite impressive. I suppose it would have made more of an impression if this had been my first time here but the awe was still there. Idly I wondered if I could afford something like this too, if things went well with the idol business? Not that it mattered too much. In a few years we'd be living in a palace! However, one was allowed some fantasies to indulge in, right?

Of course, right now I was stalling rather than legitimately fantasizing. I couldn't deny a certain nervousness as I approached the front door. Honestly I was behaving like a love-struck schoolgirl on her dream date. The thought made me chuckle awkwardly. Perhaps the comparison was not that far off. So far romance had never been much for me. The frustration about countless failures had ebbed slightly in the last years as I had found other things to focus on, however, the longing for the right partner always stayed.

I honestly couldn't say I was in love, then again I didn't expect to go to the dance with someone I loved either. If that had been the case, there never would have been the need for a choice to begin with. However, Hotaru had managed what all the other potential suitors had not. She had caught my interest. Not just with her brave act either but also with the honesty with which she had asked.

Unlike the majority of the student body, it had not been about a younger student asking out the budging idol and school celebrity because of some silly, star-struck crush. No, I had seen clearly that there was a lot more to Hotaru's feelings than just simple idolization. There was honest emotion, perhaps even real love. And that made me curious. Curious to find out what had inspired this depth of feelings in the first place. Even as Senshi, we had barely interacted. In fact, the only one who might really know Tomoe Hotaru was back in her own time. I wasn't sure even her "family" fully understood the somewhat complex mystery that our 'youngest' often represented.

Well, I would have all evening to find out. Both about her motivation and whether or not there could be something more than a single date. Something I honestly hoped to be the case.

Composing myself, I hit the doorbell and was almost immediately answered, gulping in reflex at Haruka's piercing stare. The message was quite clear, just as it had been back on Tuesday after school when she had waited for me. Oh sure, the older girl had been surprisingly calm about this. All she had said after an awkward greeting and staring contest had been: "I'm glad it's you." That, of course, didn't include the standard parental warning of a father-figure to her daughter's significant other. The message was there though, left unspoken.

And just like then, the moment passed quickly and Haruka grinned slightly, waving me inside, before shouting up the stairs: "Hotaru, your date is here! If you don't get down now, I might take your place!" She looked at me winking while I tried and failed to suppress a blush. Even after all these years, the sandy-blonde girl still had that effect on me – most of us actually – with her playful flirting.

Thankfully I was spared further embarrassment when I saw Hotaru emerge on the top of the stairs. Clad in a flowing dark midnight blue, almost black dress contrasting sharply with her white skin, open hair flowing down her back like a black river, a pair of silvery, heart-shaped earrings rounding up the incredibly lovely image... The sight was breathtaking and I suddenly felt completely underdressed and unworthy. This wasn't the cute kohai I knew from school or even the serious Senshi from training. This was an entirely new creature and I found myself deeply fascinated.

Distinctly I heard Haruka laughing and Hotaru's chiding voice, which managed to snap me out of my trance, only to realize Hotaru was already standing right before me, blushing slightly under my surely intense gaze. Forcing myself to act, I reached for her glove-covered hand and brought it up to plant a kiss on top, smiling brightly. "May I have the honor of your company, Hime-sama?" It was partial act, partial joking but also a great part honest action and instilled romantic nature. After all I really had every intention of making this evening something to remember and such a lovely date deserved only the best of manners and attention.

Hotaru blushed a lot more at my gesture, only managing to nod and shyly closing her hand around mine in response.

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

The location for the dance was thankfully just a short distance from where I lived and with the weather so unnaturally warm and dry, there was no need to take a bus or something. So we found ourselves walking quietly side by side in a comfortable yet slightly awkward silence.

Comfortable because we both enjoyed the other's company – at least I hoped I got the right expression about that since Minako-senpai's reaction back home was both obvious and a little embarrassing. And I definitely enjoyed peaking at Minako-senpai's fairly simple red party dress which she still manage to wear as if it was a ball gown somehow. Simple but perfect.

The awkwardness came a little more sudden. I had really felt confident about this before, with the hard part being over... or so I had thought. However, that wasn't quite true. Now that we were here, on our way to the actual event, I realized that this was real and not some dream or fantasy. It was going to happen and suddenly I wasn't sure how to act or what to expect.

In all this I had almost forgotten that we barely knew a lot about each other, never truly interacting outside of training and the occasional gathering. At least I think Minako-senpai had to be thinking that. And yet, she was here. She had chosen me out of the dozens upon dozens of invitations. I thought I knew why. Yet, now, so close to the real thing, a slow but steadily growing seed of doubt had crept into my heart after all... and that really irritated me. I wanted to enjoy this evening!

Shooting another glance at my date, I was amazed by how composed and unaffected she seemed to be. There wasn't a shred of nervousness that I could detect. I blushed when she caught my gaze and smiled back warmly. "Nani?"

Swallowing a lump, I decided I had to risk asking or it would eat me up all evening and that would just be ruining things. "Ano... Minako-senpai, are you sure about this? I mean... you could have been going with so many other people and yet..."

Minako-senpai stopped abruptly but her gaze wasn't sharp or accusing. Instead she took my hand into hers, blue eyes focusing on me, gentle and... affectionate? "Can I ask a question in return?" I nodded slowly, barely able to concentrate on breathing under the attention focused on me from the person I really cared about. "When did you start having feelings for me? I can't quite figure it out since we barely did anything together."

I wanted to look away but couldn't, feeling enraptured by her kind smile and gentle eyes. Yes, just like at that time. "Um, do you remember the beginning of last year? I wanted to learn to play something more modern than the violin and you helped me out with that." Michiru-mama was good with a lot of things but she didn't play many other instruments properly and I did not always want to depend on her. I had picked up some of her love for music but wanted to do something else than just classical pieces all the time. Somehow it had come up during a meeting and Minako-senpai who had gotten some guitar lessons herself on behalf of her scouting company had offered to share what she knew to get me started.

Just like that. "You were so busy then and just starting to learn as well and yet you put aside some time to show me." It had been an alien feeling for me still. Despite this new life, despite Chibiusa's friendship and my new families' love, I still wasn't exactly used to someone paying me so much attention without asking anything in return.

"That's when it started, I think." Gradually at first but I had started to try and get to know Minako-senpai a lot more. Of course, I had always been too shy to say anything, content just to enjoy that strange feeling and doing small things like asking her to help me with combat training – which she was surprisingly good with – or other small things that would seem innocent enough not to draw immediate attention. Only lately had I realized that it wasn't enough, that I had to do something about it, to let out my feelings before it got unbearable.

"There you have it." I blinked away the memories, finding myself once more caught in that azure gaze and a brilliant smile that made my heart flutter. "You were the first person that I could tell without any doubt honestly meant what she said. The first person that just wanted to go out with me, Aino Minako, not just the school idol."

Joy and relief. "Arigatou, Minako-senpai." I had been right after all. That was what I had hoped and having it confirmed immediately washed away any anxiety about this evening that was left.

Minako-senpai laughed lightly at the more lighthearted smile I was sure to have on my face right now. "Now that's the expression I want to see. And you don't have to thank me. In fact, I should be the one to be grateful. I had almost given up on having any fun tonight. So... do me one favor, will you?" Again I nodded, ready to do anything for this amazing person whose heart was so wonderful that it would even consider someone like me special. "Don't call me 'senpai' tonight. Just Minako will do, ne?"

Now that I could easily do!

Fin Part 2

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

**Ending Notes**

And now, reviews please? I'd really like to know what you think.


	3. Part 3

Title: Christmas Dance (3/3)

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew (Solarsenshi .at. gmx . de)

Beta: None

Status: Alpha (Version 1.0)

Rating: PG-13 (to be safe)

Fandom: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon

Category: Romance (lighthearted fluff, be warned ^_^)

Pairings: Minako/Hotaru

Continuum/Spoilers: End of Manga, slight bits of anime. But really nothing dramatic.

Distribution: M&M DreamWorks Blog ( mysticmew44 . blogspot . de), M&M DreamWorks Archive ( mysticmew . bplaced . net), (www . fanfiction . net), M&M DreamWorks archive and blog gets preference and the desired and best format, all versions will first go to the blog and archive.

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon©Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, TV Tokyo

Story Disclaimer: Christmas Dance©2013 by Matthias aka MysticMew

Title: Christmas Dance (2/3)

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew (Solarsenshi .at. gmx . de)

Beta: None

Status: Alpha (Version 1.0)

Rating: PG-13 (to be safe)

Fandom: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon

Category: Romance (lighthearted fluff, be warned ^_^)

Pairings: Minako/Hotaru

Continuum/Spoilers: End of Manga, slight bits of anime. But really nothing dramatic.

Distribution: M&M DreamWorks Blog ( mysticmew44 . blogspot . de), M&M DreamWorks Archive ( mysticmew . bplaced . net), (www . fanfiction . net), M&M DreamWorks archive and blog gets preference and the desired and best format, all versions will first go to the blog and archive.

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon©Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, TV Tokyo

Story Disclaimer: Christmas Dance©2013 by Matthias aka MysticMew

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

**Pre-Note**

And the last one. There is a small cameo in here, a bit of a tribute to a recently (and finally) watched show that I truly enjoyed. Can you guess?

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

Christmas Dance (Part 3)

A Minaru Christmas One-Shot

Presented by M&M DreamWorks

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

Azabu Music Hall was a recently completed building that had only seen a few events but was definitely going to host bigger concerts and similar shows in the future. As I understood it they hoped to get more prestigious events into the area and hosting the dance was certainly one way to get the attention of the younger generation and their most potential crowd in the following years. The outside was a standard dome design that still fitted nicely into the area but the inside was what was truly impressive.

The location divided into several large halls. A much larger stage area for the main event but also three 'smaller' halls that could fit a good number of people. This was ideal for such a dance party since a variety of music could be played at the same time and the large number of students wouldn't automatically lead to overcrowding.

I took in all this on the side, my attention entirely on my date. Hotaru had become a little fidgety when we got to the entrance but shyly accepted my offered arm, trying her best to walk steadily as we entered the building. I found the reaction really cute and reassured her that she had nothing to worry about. "When they see you, all the guys that wanted to ask me out are going to die from jealousy." That comment seemed to get mixed reactions of pride and insecurity but got her to settle down again.

I really enjoyed this already. Hotaru made it easy to flirt and just act naturally while showing affection. Her revelation had somewhat surprised me. I did recall this happening but hadn't thought that I had made such an impression on the other girl. If I had just known before...

No, it was no good to dwell in the past. I had done that too often in my younger years, especially after my first awakening and that might have just been a big reason why I had to endure so many failures on the romantic front. Right now I was content to enjoy what the present offered me. And it had offered me quite a lovely possibility that I meant to explore to the fullest.

The main hall was already quite packed but with still enough room that one wouldn't feel uncomfortable. That was a good thing since our entrance wasn't quite as obvious in the crowd. Nonetheless I noted that we immediately drew some attention. Not all of it just from students of our school either. I hid a smile at that, feeling confirmed in my observation that Hotaru's appearance would definitely not go unnoticed next to mine. A lot of the looks were from guys from our school though, bored expression suddenly turning hopeful. That almost made me scowl but I was really in too good of a mood. Besides, I had experience how to handle this kind of attention.

Hotaru had apparently noticed herself and I admired the resolve I saw in her face, pushing back her insecurities. Despite that I was worried that some of the other students would try to ruin this experience given the chance. I did not plan on giving them one.

Looking at the dance floor, I saw that it was still only lightly filled as the band on stage was playing some upbeat, fluffy music that I dimly recognized from somewhere. It took me a moment to place the song but then grinned knowingly. Perfect. Just the right thing to ease the tension and make my intentions clear to any hopeful suitors and Hotaru as well.

Stepping away from her, I turned and offered my hand. "May I ask for the honor of a dance, milady?" Hotaru blushed, looked uncertain at the dance floor, then back at my hand, before obviously deciding on something as she rewarded me with a slight grin, before accepting my hand and allowed me to pull her to the dance floor just as the song was drawing to a close and a somewhat slower but still lighthearted rhythm started up. Not enough for a slow romantic dance but enough to allow me the pleasure of pulling the younger girl a little closer as we started to move along with the beat.

I marveled at how natural this felt. Despite never having entertained the thought of being with Hotaru like this before this Monday, I found myself adapting to her presence with ease that went far beyond any formal dance lessons or such. It was like our bodies were meant to fit together and I couldn't help but smile joyfully as I lost myself in the music and the presence of my beautiful date, for the moment forgetting about everything else around us.

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

Time wasn't something that mattered right now. In fact I wasn't even aware of how much had passed as we danced. The music wasn't awfully romantic yet, but that didn't matter either. Being so close to Minako-s... Minako was overwhelming, or it should have been. All I felt right now was the amazing ease with which we seemed to fit together. I had thought it would be awkward, I had been prepared to make a lot of effort. After all, it was her who had all the experience and I couldn't even be called a party person or someone with experience in events like this.

However, Minako was taking charge so naturally, it was both relieving and somewhat frustrating... only somewhat. I had wanted to impress her and do my best to not let this evening be our last one and had been convinced that this was how it was supposed to go. Minako made it feel so normal though, so wonderfully easy to be around that there was simply no need. All the time her attention was on me, keeping close distance without needing full contact and yet it felt to me like we were slow dancing to a romantic song. I couldn't even imagine how it could get better.

So, when we finally took a break and I had a chance to look at the time, I was amazed that we had spent almost half an hour straight on the dance floor. Flushed, I allowed Minako to lead me off to the edge of the room where tables and other sitting areas were arranged. In my excited state it took me a moment to recognize that the table we were heading to had a few familiar faces. As expected Usagi had brought Mamoru along and I suddenly recalled that Minako had told me about Ami and Makoto going together, much like us.

"Wow, you two really went all out right away!" we were greeted by Makoto, one arm lazily over Ami's shoulders and sending us a wolfish grin that made me blush, yet was quite glad to be around people that understood and I didn't have to hide from.

"You make quite a lovely couple," Usagi commented happily when Minako had went off to get us some drinks – something I really needed after all that exertion. It was a simple and honest statement, as expected from our princess. Her bubbly and carefree personality had mellowed out somewhat over the last two years and her royal heritage showed through in everyday life more often but other than that she had stayed true to herself.

"It isn't quite like that, " I mumbled, looking away. "I mean, sure, I hope... I mean..." Damn it, why was this so hard? There was no judgment here among them. I should be more comfortable. "I really would like it to be that way. Like all of you." I looked at the closeness of the other four. I hadn't even known Ami and Makoto were together but apparently it had been for awhile already considering how comfortable they were around each other.

Makoto laughed. "Well, we are not the only ones. Looks like there are a lot of us enjoying a more tender company," she pointed out amused, letting her gaze roam over the crowd. I did the same and was surprised to see quite a few girls dancing or sitting on the side quite close together. I hadn't even noticed that before and I could honestly say it made me feel a little more at ease.

Of course, that was when I automatically started to look for Minako and saw the one thing that immediately managed to crash my good mood. I recognized the guy that had approached Minako easily enough. Hideo was one of her most fanatic admirers and had not taken the news of our date rather well. I had been surprised he had not approached me before but that didn't really matter right now.

"..ru-chan... Hotaru-chan, you need to calm down," Ami's quiet but insistent voice brought me out of my intense focus and I realized that I had been tearing at the leather of the chair. The embarrassment didn't quite manage to overwrite my anger or the rising insecurity that I had thought to have combated by now.

"You have to trust in Mina-chan," Usagi added. "She is not going to abandon you." That wasn't even what I was worried about, not really. I was upset about him trying to ruin this so far wonderful evening. Hideo could be quite persistent and he had to know that this might be one of his last chances. I doubted he would give up just by being told no... "See, I knew that... Oh my..."

My focus snapped back to where I had last seen the two of them talk and my eyes widened when I saw a brunette girl now confronting Hideo who was squirming uncomfortably at whatever the girl was saying. But the relief about that was somewhat short-lived seeing as Minako was back on the dance floor, with another girl!

Gaping I could only stare at the short black-haired girl with twin ponytails dancing with my own date, a surge of intense jealousy threatening to consume my entire being. Jealousy and despair. Was that it after all? Had I been so wrong? To be so quickly discarded...

Thankfully my shock didn't last very long before someone suddenly blocked my view of the pair. Blinking I looked up at the same girl that had been talking to Hideo before. She smiled a little awkwardly, scratching her head. "Ano, Hotaru-chan, right? I am Hirasawa Yui. This might be a bit sudden but... Do you want to dance?"

_What? Huh? I don't understand..._ Really I didn't. My head and heart were a maelstrom of shock and confusion right now. What did the strange girl want from me all of a sudden?

But Yui just grinned at my bewildered expression, adding with a wink: "I think your date and my girlfriend would enjoy the company." Blinking slowly, I glanced around her, seeing that Minako and the other girl were actually maintaining quite a healthy distance and it really looked more like something two friends out to have some fun would do. And with that everything suddenly became a lot clearer. I had no idea who these people really were but where before I had been one step shy of contemplating outright murder, I was now rather grateful for their apparent assistance.

Still somewhat dazed, I allowed the girl to pull me up, my earlier exhaustion for the moment forgotten. Briefly I looked around for Hideo but he was nowhere to be seen and when I focused back on the brunette she just smiled mysteriously without giving an explanation.

That was fine though. I could live with that as long as this magical night could continue.

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

"What exactly is she telling him?" I wondered as I saw the persistent Hideo getting more and more red-faced before finally slinking away in disappointment and actual resignation. I knew how hard that was to be once he got something in his head. The only reason he hadn't bothered Hotaru was because I intercepted him once and made it quite clear to him what I would think of such an action. Of course, that probably had just encouraged him, taking my attention as some kind of sign...

My current dance partner shrugged. "Yui's got a knack for dealing with obsessive fans. I have no idea how she does it honestly." I watched the brunette making her way over to our table, hoping that Hotaru wouldn't take this the wrong way. "Don't worry. Yui-senpai might be an airhead most of the time but she knows what she's doing when she puts her mind to it."

I had to agree from what little I knew of the college girl. The first time I had met her and the rest of her band mates was during a show hosted by my company. They had also been scouted to perform and we had actually run into each other quite a few times. That was why the music in the beginning had been so familiar. Apparently they were here partly on work but also with time to enjoy themselves in between. I was quite grateful for that since Yui's timely intervention had saved me from a lot of stress right then.

Seeing Hotaru relax and accept Yui's offer made me sigh in relief and I could at least spare some focus to what I was doing. This was merely a temporary ploy after all but I didn't want to be rude either. I had heard about but never met Azusa in person before, yet I could certainly see why Yui was so excited when she talked about her former kohai. The girl was definitely cute. Very much so that if we both weren't already otherwise committed, I might have tried to flirt with her.

There was one thing that I realized fairly quickly though. As attractive as the other girl was, I couldn't get into it at all, relying solely on my dancing and acting skills to keep up the appearance. That had nothing to do with the other girl personally. No, Azusa simply wasn't Hotaru. By the time Yui and Hotaru got close enough to perform a switch, I was glad to feel the easy, natural connection again that had been there from the beginning.

"Hey there, miss me?" I smiled at Hotaru, seeing clearly the relief and a similar comfortable ease returning to her features and movements. "Sorry about this, but I had to think quickly. And this seemed the best way to discourage more than just Hideo."

Hotaru merely shook her head, smiling shyly. I expected her to ask questions but either she already had done so with Yui or simply didn't care at the moment. The next action though took me completely by surprise, yet I couldn't help but notice the thrill of warmth and excitement spreading through me as Hotaru hugged me close, head on my shoulder. I enjoyed the closeness, not even caring what it might look like. The little incident just now had made me realize something quite important after all. Hotaru slowly pulled away, a little embarrassed and looked up at me. "Just don't scare me like that again. I thought..."

I shushed her with one finger to the lips. "There's no need to worry. I'm right there I want to be." The joy that lit up her face was reward enough and only further confirmation for my realization. So when the next song began, an undeniable slow song, I did not hesitate to slip my arms around and pulling her closer against my body. Hotaru flushed but didn't pull away or question, simply allowing herself to be pulled into the dance.

Once again I marveled at how right this felt. I had certainly not looked for this but somehow this charming, brave girl had wormed herself into my heart faster and more persistent than I thought possible. Something so special... For a long time I had been convinced it wasn't for me. Too many disappointments had made me somewhat bitter towards the subject. Yet from the moment Hotaru had walked so brazenly into my classroom and asked me out something had changed.

And now, being so close together, moving along to what was clearly a romantic, close couple song, I could admit that I was most definitely more than just curious or attracted. This felt right. There was no better way to describe the wonderful feeling enveloping me right now, not just our bodies fitting perfectly together, but so much more.

My eyes stayed on hers all the time, noting all the different emotions, the joy and excitement reflecting my own. When I had first heard her reasons, I had wondered how much of her feelings were a crush, a result of deprived attention and thus simple admiration, but all I could see in those amethyst orbs as well as in her aura was love.

No, I had not looked for it, but I might just have found my special person after all.

It made my heart beat faster, feeling suddenly like the young schoolgirl again, back before Artemis found me. Just living a normal life and crushing on older boys. Of course, this was far from an innocent crush. This was real and that made it all the more special, sending shivers down my spine along with an electric feeling when Hotaru put her head on my shoulders, our bodies now close enough that barely any air would fit in between.

I did not want to be anywhere else right then or ever again.

So caught up had I been in the fantasy-like moment that, when the song was coming to an end, I acted without thinking about it. Once again the action felt just right and so there was no second-guessing or thoughts of moving too fast and possible consequences. Even if I had been in a more rational state I would probably not have done anything different. The moment had just been too perfect.

As soon as the final beats of the song echoed through the large hall, I slid one hand into soft black hair, tilting Hotaru's head upwards, bending down before she could react...

The kiss was the last confirmation I needed. The moment my lips touched her own ones, I knew that I had found what I had been looking for. The how and why wasn't important. The elation in my heart as I touched those soft lips with mine in the barest flutter of a first, shy kiss was exquisite and left no room for question.

I had fallen in love.

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

I thought my heart would stop right there. Perhaps it actually had for a moment, I honestly couldn't tell right now. After the wonderful, dreamlike dance, I didn't think something could affect me more than the closeness to the girl I liked. I had been wrong once again. Somehow this night seemed to be only getting better and better, even when I didn't think it possible to top anymore.

Still in a trance, heart fluttering from the thrill of dancing so close together, like a real couple, enjoying the warmth and security of the older girl's arms around me, I had not been prepared for what came next. In fact I got barely a moment's warning before it happened. Not that I was complaining.

I had not dared to hope this could happen tonight outside of my most perfect fantasy. And even within the realms of my mind, it had always only happened towards the end or even just a goodbye peck. This... this was so much better. Oh, the touch was brief, alright. Yet it could have just as well been going on for minutes. My arms had gone around her neck and I held on for dear life, legs wobbly and unsure of whether or not I wouldn't collapse right then without the hold, a hold I never wanted to let go of anyway.

Eventually though, faster than I had hoped, yet longer than it actually was in reality, the touch ended and Minako pulled away, leaving me with the strong memory of those sweet lips brushing ever so gently over mine, conveying a soft-spoken message of affection that still rang in my heart and would surely linger there all night. Her radiant smile was contagious and I found myself replying in kind.

Neither of us said anything and it wasn't necessary. Minako's actions all night and now this, there were no words needed. The message was as clear as any words could have been and right now I was quite content with the unspoken promise and as the music flowed into the next slow song, I found myself responding on my own, keeping my arms lightly around Minako's neck, her own holding me close in return as we lost ourselves into the lull of music and the movement of our bodies and yes, our hearts moving together.

Time truly lost all meaning this time as we continued to dance. It was like some fairytale story, something I could have only fantasized about and somewhat cling to years ago when I had still been the sickly, lonely girl, all by myself in that room in the big mansion. If I had needed another reason to believe that this time was truly over, then tonight would be the decisive one. Chibiusa had pulled me out of my loneliness, Haruka and other two had given me a real family for the first time in years, but Minako... Minako had given me the greatest gift of all. Right then and there I felt as normal as any other girl out here tonight. Just a schoolgirl enjoying the most amazing, romantic time possible with her significant other. I could not possibly be any happier.

Nothing could faze me anymore, confident in my knowledge now that this night was already a far bigger success than I could have hoped. The rest of the time flew by with far more ease, interacting with the other Inners, even exchanging a few dances with them, the two other girls from before joining in as well occasionally. I never had enjoyed myself this much in my life before.

"You are radiant tonight," Minako commented as we came together for the final dance of the night, all the couples around us also taking the opportunity for one last conclusive moment together.

"It's all because of you," I replied, much more comfortable now to voice and reveal what I was feeling. There was nothing to fear, only acceptance and affection in return. No, not just affection. So much more.

Minako just smiled and pulled me closer again, the final dance definitely the most romantic, only meant for the real couples. Like us. The thought once more made me positively shiver in joy as I felt myself once more melt into those slender but secure arms, amazed at how well we fit together, how easily I could lose myself within her presence. As if I was being absorbed by a glorious sun, not getting burned, but becoming a part of her, never to be separated again.

In the end that made the realization that the night was ending along with the final dance actually harder. Secure now in my knowledge that my feelings were returned, it was this time my turn to boldly tug her head down and steal another kiss. This one with all the emotion I could master poured into it, never wanting to let go, at least not until I had transferred all of my love for this wonderful and true Goddess of Love to her, making sure it stayed there forever and ever.

And for a timeless moment, as the world fully faded away around us, I could feel our spirits touching in a way that pushed all the joy and happiness I felt right now to an euphoric height and knew nothing in the world could ever take this away again. The memory at the very least would stay forever and with some luck it would not just remain a memory. Without breaking the kiss, the words flowed into our minds, no straight into our hearts and I knew them to be true.

_I love you._

*******MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*****MINARU*******

**Ending Note**

Ah... *sniff* How sweet. ^_^

Done. Faster than I thought actually. This entire thing took me from Tuesday evening to Sunday morning/midday to compose. The initial and final scenes done pretty much in one sitting.

I don't have much to say really. I am amazed at how... well, at least decent this turned out considering we had pretty much no plan aside from the beginning as we went into this. Everything past the first part and Hotaru asking out Minako like this was done on the fly. For that, I suppose, I am fairly satisfied. Of course, I realize that aside from the time setting, it wasn't much of a Christmassy story. Oh well... All in the spirit of love or something like that. ;)

Cameo. Yes, those were Yui and Azusa from K-On!. Frankly I have no idea why I never got around to watching this before, aside from generally not liking Slice of Life too much. However K-On! is simply epic and anyone who has yet to watch it, take it from someone who normally doesn't watch the genre that you definitely should.

With that Christmas Dance is done. I'll release a worked-over full file to my archive within the next days, perhaps I'll even include a small extra, since I doubt I'll find much more mistakes on my own, having scanned over every part twice already before release. So if you are interested keep a watch on the M&M DreamWorks blog and archive site.

Merry Christmas to you all. Leave us some gifts (reviews) and other than that have nice holidays and a Happy New Year as well.

With love, yours

Matthias aka Mystic Mew and Maia, the muse.


End file.
